


Il pranzo domenicale

by CabiriaMinerva



Series: La famiglia Piton [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Repayment, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabiriaMinerva/pseuds/CabiriaMinerva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stralcio della vita famigliare dei Piton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il pranzo domenicale

 

«Nonno, nonno!» Malgrado le gemelle avessero ormai sei anni, Harry Potter trovava ancora un po' strano quell'appellativo. Soprattutto, faceva ancora fatica ad accettare il proprio genero. «Alanora!» sollevò la piccola da terra, e lei gli buttò le braccia attorno al collo inondandolo con una marea di chiacchiere. Era fatta così. La folta chioma corvina sembrava essere l'unica cosa ereditata dal padre. Mentre Harry annuiva concentrato alle parole della piccola, sentì qualcuno tirargli i pantaloni. Abbassò lo sguardo ed incontrò gli occhi verdi di Eireen. La copia sputata della sorella, tranne per i boccoli rossi, la piccola lo guardava silenziosa. Lei, a differenza di Alanora, dal padre aveva ereditato il silenzio, e sguardi molto profondi. A volte aveva quasi paura che la piccola potesse leggergli la mente, ma lei non aveva mai dato segno di sapere cosa frullasse nella testa del nonno.

«Ciao fragolina, cosa c'è, vuoi venire anche tu in braccio?» Severus Piton storse il naso nel sentire la figlia chiamata _fragolina._ Suo suocero – suocero... Aveva vent'anni più di Harry Potter, e un incurabile astio nei suoi confronti. Gli ricordava troppo suo padre, James Potter, con quel fare insolente... – aveva l'abitudine di dare dei nomignoli odiosi alle due bambine. Severus faticava molto a non lanciargli una Maledizione, ma Lily lo aveva pregato di evitare commenti – «Sev, dai, per lui è già abbastanza difficile così! Lasciagli almeno queste piccole soddisfazioni» – e lui non era troppo sicuro che ritrovarsi un padre gracidante sarebbe stato più apprezzato. Sprofondò nuovamente dietro al suo libro.

Intanto, Harry era stato raggiunto dalla figlia che, in un atto di magnanimità, gli tolse Alanora di dosso. Si misero poi a discutere del più e del meno, poi di alcuni parenti Weasley, mentre la giovane donna apparecchiava il tavolo con allegri piatti viola e fucsia. Era domenica e, per qualche ragione che a Severus sfuggiva, la domenica era la giornata del pranzo in famiglia. Facevano a rotazione – una volta in Grimmauld Place, poi da Ron e Hermione Weasley, da Lily, quindi da Albus, il fratello di Lily, da poco trasferitosi a casa del suo compagno, ed infine a casa di Arthur e Molly Weasley. Quest'ultimo appuntamento domenicale era certamente il più affollato. – e Severus aveva più volte chiesto alla moglie di venir risparmiato, se non le domeniche in cui tutti sarebbero arrivati a casa loro, almeno le altre. Puntualmente, Lily tirava fuori il discorsetto sull'importanza della famiglia, e la necessità di far convivere in armonia la sua famiglia ed il suo matrimonio. Quando questi argomenti non funzionavano – praticamente sempre – aveva altri mezzi per farlo desistere. Giocava sporco, quella donna!

Nel frattempo, Ginny Weasley aveva raggiunto il marito e la figlia, poi si era infilata in cucina – «Mamma! Esci subito di là!» – per controllare la situazione. Dopo di lei erano arrivati Ron e famiglia al completo, quindi i Weasley – gli unici della sua generazione, si ritrovò a pensare Severus - ed infine i fratelli di Lily, che vennero subito presi d'assalto da Alanora.

Alanora era molto vivace, ma quella domenica soprattutto non riusciva proprio a trattenersi. Correva, rideva e chiacchierava ininterrottamente con chiunque si trovasse a tiro. Due giorni prima, infatti, aveva mostrato i primi segni di magia.

Erano in giardino quando era successo. Eireen sedeva silenziosa sotto il ciliegio, una mano che accarezzava distrattamente Febo, il loro Epagneul Breton. Alanora, invece, cercava di catturare una farfalla, ridendo. Improvvisamente aveva iniziato a chiamare i genitori a gran voce e loro, pensando dapprima che fosse caduta e si fosse fatta male, erano corsi da lei. L'avevano trovata immobile in mezzo al giardino, un sorriso trionfante che si allargava sul volto. Davanti a lei danzavano piccole farfalle di luce. Gli occhi di Lily si erano riempiti di lacrime commosse, mentre Severus aveva sentito un moto di orgoglio nel vedere che la sua piccola streghetta prometteva molto bene.

Quando si sedettero a tavola, Alanora stava descrivendo nei minimi dettagli la forma, il colore, la consistenza delle piccole farfalle allo zio James. Erano tutti molto compiaciuti. «E tu, Eireen, anche tu hai fatto spuntare delle farfalline?» chiese speranzoso Arthur Weasley. Lily Luna guardò con apprensione la figlia. Non aveva detto niente, ma Severus sapeva che era preoccupata. Non tanto che la figlia fosse una Maganò, quanto che si sentisse in qualche modo a disagio nel non aver ancora dato segno di magia.

Dopo il lauto pasto, si spostarono tutti nell'accogliente salotto – a dire il vero, prima dell'arrivo di Lily era piuttosto spartano, come il resto della casa d'altronde, ma con lei erano arrivati i colori allegri, i morbidi tessuti, gli oggetti più disparati. Chiacchiere famigliari, ancora. «Ci penso io» disse a Lily, indicando con la testa la confusione che regnava sul tavolo, mentre con una mano le faceva segno di raggiungere gli altri. Lei si avvicinò e, in punta di piedi, gli diede un bacio su una tempia.

Quest'unico gesto valeva una giornata coi suoi parenti. Presa la bacchetta, Severus iniziò a sparecchiare e riordinare. «Papà.» La voce della figlia proveniva da sotto il tavolo. Sorridendo, l'uomo si inginocchiò e, dopo aver scostato la tovaglia, si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Eireen.

Era molto diversa dalla sorella. Sebbene molti in famiglia pensassero che il suo essere silenziosa fosse una specie di problema, Severus sapeva che dietro a quegli occhi seri si celava un'acuta osservatrice. Erano molto simili, e non poche volte questo l'aveva spinto a prendere le sue difese quando un membro della famiglia di Lily aveva cercato di intromettersi e di far valere la propria opinione su cosa fosse meglio per la piccola.

«Alanora era tanto felice per le sue farfalle, papà.»

«Sì, hai ragione.»

«Voleva tanto essere la prima a fare magie.» Il tono della bambina era serio, come se stesse parlando di qualcosa di estrema importanza. Severus sospettò che non fosse solo un'impressione, e ne ebbe la conferma quando Eireen allungò la mano davanti a sé e vi fece comparire delle fiamme azzurre, spiegando che aveva imparato a farle mentre giocava nel giardino dei nonni, tre settimane prima. Stupito, il padre le chiese come mai non glielo avesse detto subito. La piccola ripeté, lentamente, come si fa con qualcuno che non riesce bene a capire qualcosa di molto semplice: «Alanora voleva tanto essere la prima.»

Severus si gonfiò d'orgoglio. Se fosse stato qualcun'altro, probabilmente i suoi occhi si sarebbero bagnati di lacrime. Invece, prese la figlia tra le braccia, lodandola in silenzio per il nobile gesto. Non avevano bisogno di molte parole. Uscì da sotto il tavolo tentando di nascondere la propria gioia, e raggiunse la moglie in salotto. In fondo, era stata una bellissima domenica.


End file.
